


Factor X (or Love and the Maiden)

by paintingfire



Series: The Maiden [2]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maiden continues to hold Matt's very life blood in her grasp.  She thought she could keep his music for herself, but it's slowly dying. Does she love him enough to let him meet his destiny?  Will the wound she inflicted on Aiden be healed? Will love win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factor X (or Love and the Maiden)

**Author's Note:**

> The very first Maiden fic I wrote (and this was my return to writing after quite a few years). Oh to start so high and mighty and end up writing smut ;-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

Matt used to laugh when people told him he had a special talent. Little did they know. He had a talent alright, but it wasn't his singing. Yes his songs could wash over his audiences and make them listen, but no matter how he tried he couldn't get under their skin. His music was his life, but his music was running out of time; cursed by some overwhelming "thing" within him that meant he never connected fully with those before him. Something kept him distant, he couldn't even look them in the eye half the time.

No, his real talent, his real talent, well it was for restlessness, so he hadn't been lying when he told the judges at the auditions that he was "a bit of a bum". His chosen song was rather ironic considering. No good at relationships because his body would never settle, no matter how much his mind craved it.

There was something akin to quicksilver in Matt's blood. A mecurial factor that drew him to people, and them to him; but in the end he always poisoned them. He craved the touch, the scent, the taste of them, but he couldn't really be with them, couldn't really feel his body wrapped around them even when it was, no matter how close he got the attraction wasn't strong enough.

He was what he was, and there was no antidote. When they opened their eyes he had always slipped away. To them it might have been hours they were together, or even whole relationships, but in Matt's reality it was mere seconds. They never left a mark on him, none were worth it, and he forgot what had been.

=+=

Unseen by all around her, she sat under the glare of the spotlights twisting her hands back and forth, examining the way Matt's life blood pulsed within them for the very last time.

The rhythm was getting ever more faint. If she didn't set him free she knew that it would turn to dust. Dust meant one thing and one thing only; shattered dreams that never got the chance to become memories.

She knew her weakness for him had meant words had been left unbound, songs to hearts unleashed. Cupid's arrow had never found it's target, torn out before it had a chance to take root.

She needed to allow the harmonies to form. Let love take over.  
His song was never hers to keep. It was time to bid goodbye and let Matt go beyond the road she'd put him on all those moons ago.

She reached out, traced her fingertips over the small X shaped wound only she could see. The one only she could close.

Aiden knew there was something - someone - missing in his life, but he didn't know it was her that marked him, leaving him to keep on bleeding from an invisible cut. So he didn't feel her touch (Matt's life blood) as she restored what was always meant to be, turning the X into an infinite loop binding Aiden to Matt forever. Instead it was Matt's hand he felt against his heart from the first moment he looked over and saw him across that crowded stage.

=+=

The first time Matt saw Aiden the boy's smile and voice shot across him like a burst of colour. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Aiden's mouth even if he tried. Matt didn't fully comprehend it yet, but love had finally been allowed to take him over.

The first time Matt kissed him he could actually feel Aiden's heart beating out a rhythm that matched his own. There was no resistance between them. This he wanted to remember forever.

The first time they came together Matt seeped into Aiden's pores and the quicksilver collided within them until it's pulse became a recurring motif that would bind them together until the end of time...

"And I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you..."

=+=

Matt had won.


End file.
